


poems

by redwitchrune



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Moon, Moonlight, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Romantic Poetry, Sad Poetry, gay poetry, love letter, moving houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwitchrune/pseuds/redwitchrune
Summary: poetry i write sometimes when im sad or gay
Kudos: 3





	1. goodnight

when was the last time  
i was told  
goodnight?

the moon  
has been hiding away  
from me

the last time  
i was told  
goodnight

was the last time  
i looked to  
the moon


	2. moonlight

she stood there, in the darkness  
the only light coming from the moon

it reflected across the water,  
over her face  
over her eyes

she faced the moon  
and the water  
and the light

she stood there, in the darkness  
the only light coming from the moon

it reflected across the ground  
over her smile  
over her hands

she faced the darkness  
and the fear  
and the horror

she turned her back on the moonlight  
just to see  
her


	3. confessions

what would you have said  
if i had confessed again

what would you have done  
if i had kissed you

what would we become  
if i could accept it

what would we become  
if you kissed back


	4. someone made of snow

i once loved  
someone made of snow  
beautiful and bright  
they fell through my world  
softly  
all around me  
cool to the touch  
burning my hands   
when held too long

and whos to say  
you can't miss  
the burning pain?


	5. nightmares

lay down your head and dream  
of a world of fantasies  
where the world around  
can fade away  
and the light of your dreams  
can shine brighter than  
any nightmare


	6. moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my thoughts on recently moving houses

i moved with my dad recently  
i'm used to it  
switching houses every two years  
seemingly moving farther  
and closer  
then further.

i don't think  
i had an actual opinion  
in the matter  
i was asked  
whether i liked it  
not if i preferred it  
(i didn't).

i don't like living far away  
i wanted to be close,  
for once.

new neighborhoods  
once again  
new house  
new room  
new paint

it seems smaller  
than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. follow @remnantsoftheuniverse on tumblr for poetry more often ^^


	7. a love letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my love letter to minecraft

my experience with minecraft isn’t a unique story,  
but it's mine.

i don't remember who told me about it  
or where i first heard of it  
it shows up in my memories unannounced  
snuggling its way into my nostalgia

watching adventure maps  
and survival worlds on the tv  
from the couch, as i ate my cereal

playing the free version  
with no saves  
on my mothers first smartphone  
and eventually my grandmas ipad  
and my cousins xbox

finally playing it on our old computer  
with my brothers watching me play,  
as the game loads, and tells me of the newest update.  
the horses had just come out.

i don't think my first house had a ceiling,  
for a reason i've forgotten.  
it was made of bedrock, with purple carpeting.  
it faced a forest while being on the beach.

i can remember the youtubers i've watched over the years  
the ones i fell out of, the ones i still go back to.

i remember falling in love with the laughs  
engrossed in the joy these people brought

like many stories, mine has a dip in the middle.  
i fell out of this game,  
middle school bringing different interests

i can't place when i fell back in, but it can't have been much more than a year ago from now.

but my god i fell hard.

one series, one group, dragging me back in  
holding my love in it's clutches,  
continuing to captivate and hold me tight.

ive fallen for this game again, and don't plant to crawl away any time soon.

there are nights  
where all i will do is sit,  
with my headphones on,  
and play the soundtrack to this game.  
listening and thinking.  
listening and remembering.  
listening and loving.

for me, it is a love letter.  
the sprinkles of a plot,  
the simple design,  
the message of loneliness and hope,  
the calming yet chilling music,  
the caring community.

minecraft has and will forever be a love letter to me, a generation, and to the world.

the experience of minecraft is a unique story  
and it's ours.


End file.
